Taking Action
by TheDogzLife
Summary: In an act to try and get himself recognised as a country, Sealand teams up with Canada to ask some of the larger nations how they were so successful. However, seeking advice from Russia may not be the best idea...


**[EDIT: Oh woooow my Japanese sucks. Japan why were you apologising to China for bringing the manga back...]**

**Oh look I wrote a Hetalia oneshot. This certainly makes a change from constant Okami xD**

**I have no idea how this was thought up. It just... was.**

**It was originally going to be Sealand trying to help Canada become noticed so that if he did then they might accept him as a country but it kinda changed from that... xD**

**And then Italy found his way into this as well because WE ALL LOVE HIM.**

**Ah well, enjoy... and take note that I've only seen season 1&2 of Hetalia... xD**

**PASTAAAA~**

* * *

"Okay, this meeting is now over-"

"Hey dude, don't like go stealing my line or anything, ha ha!" America laughed in his usual overly-cheery voice, interrupting Germany. "Kay dudes, this meeting is like over!"

"Before the next one, perhaps you should learn how to use grammar correctly?" England said wryly, pushing his chair under the table.

"No way, dude, using grammar correctly is too boring for a hero!" America cheered, racing out of the room.

"I don't know why I bother," England sighed, following the rest of the crowd as everyone left the meeting to go back to their ordinary nation lives.

"Hey, England!"

He froze as he heard a high-pitched voice shouting his name. "What now?"

"Maybe in the next meeting we can get the others to finally accept me as a country!" Sealand asked cheerily, tugging at England's sleeve.

"Go away, you brat!" England snapped, yanking his arm away. "You're not a country; you're just a piece of metal floating in the sea!"

"Hey, I'm a nation too, you know!"

"Well don't bother asking _me_ for help!" he tutted, hurrying out of the room before the child could try pestering him again.

Sealand watched him go, and then slumped back down into his chair. "Aww, it's not fair. They'll never recognise me as a country at this rate."

"It's okay. I'm a country and no one notices me."

"Huh?" the child glanced around. He hadn't even realised that there was anyone else in the room. Sat across the table was a guy who looked a bit like America, but with longer hair and a curl sticking up on his fringe.

"Who are you?" the bear on his lap asked.

"I'm Canada."

"No one notices you?" Sealand gasped, slamming his hands against the table as he jumped back up. "That's terrible! I know, let's work together to get noticed by the others!"

"Um, actually I don't really mind…"

"What we need to do is find out how we can get noticed by the others. I was in England's house the other day when he forgot to lock his door and I looked through some of his books, so I found out who the biggest countries are! We should ask them!"

"Oh, it's alright, I don't want to bother anyone…"

"Okay, so I'll go ask Russia because he is the biggest country. You ask China because he has the biggest population!" And with that, Sealand raced out of the room, swinging his arms cheerily just like Italy sometimes did.

"Oh… okay," Canada smiled, still not really having been given much attention. "I suppose it would be nice if the others would notice me more and stop mistaking me for America…"

* * *

It didn't take long to find China since the world meeting had only just ended. He was walking down one of the building's corridors, carrying a pile of books which he seemed to be having slight trouble holding since the sleeves of his hanfu were too long for him and covered his hands.

"Um… China, could I ask you something?" Canada asked quietly, trying to catch up with the larger country.

China didn't appear to hear him.

"China? I'd like to ask you something!" Canada tried to raise his voice but without much effect.

Still he didn't hear him.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to ask…"

"Japan! Ni hao!" China called to the black-haired guy who was just walking out of the library.

"Oh, China. Konnichiwa," Japan greeted him, emotionlessly as usual. "What can I do for you?"

"I brought back those manga you let me borrow."

"Ah, arigatou."

Canada watched as the two of them walked off down the corridor, talking about manga-related things. He let out a long sigh. "I guess they really don't notice me after all."

"Who are you?" the bear asked in a squeaky voice.

"I'm Canada."

* * *

"Hey, Russia!"

"Hmm?" Russia glanced around as Sealand came racing towards him. "Are you looking for England?"

"No, no, I wanted to ask you something!" Sealand said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hmm?"

"You're the biggest country, aren't you? How'd you get so powerful? What do you do when you want something?"

"When I want something? I just like to do the beating people up until they give me whatever I want, da~?" Russia smiled, sounding rather too cheerful considering what he was saying.

"Wow… do you think if I did that, I might be able to get the others to recognise me as a country?"

"Maybe you might?"

"Okay! Cheers, Russia!"

As the bigger nation went off to stare into some people's souls or something of the sort, Sealand raced away down the corridor, his arms spread out like aeroplane wings and an evil plan starting to form in his mind.

* * *

"Italy, why are you in my house again?" England asked, glancing away from the saucepan and looking at the cheery Italian who was sat at the kitchen table, rolling an orange back and forth across the surface.

"Because I like to watch you cooking!" Italy chirped.

"Wow, really?" England gasped. "I'm flattered!"

"Yep! I find it amazing how someone can cook things properly and yet it turns out tasting like crap!" Italy beamed, oblivious as usual.

"What! There is nothing wrong with my cooking, you idiot!" England snapped, hitting Italy with a sieve. "And how the hell would you know what crap tastes like for comparison!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Italy cried, waving a white flag that he seemed to constantly carry around with him.

England let out a loud sigh. "How long will it be until you lot finally realise that my cooking is brilliant?"

"ENGLAND!"

Both of them jumped as Sealand suddenly came crashing through the door, holding a baseball bat.

"What the heck! How did you get into my house?" England snapped.

"Help…!" Italy cried, waving the white flag even faster.

"Ha ha!" Sealand shouted. "England, you must recognise me as a country or I will beat you up!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? No way!"

"Then you leave me no choice!"

"Isn't beating people up a bit violent…?" Canada protested, although as usual no one heard him.

* * *

Another meeting gone. Germany was busy writing down notes of what they had spoken about in the meeting – after all, no one else was going to – when the phone started ringing. Again.

_Who could be ringing me now?_ He wondered, picking up the receiver. "Hallo?"

"Germany… GERMANY, HELP ME!"

"Italy?" he blinked. "What's the matter _this_ time?"

Then he realised he could hear some voices in the background.

"ENGLAND, I WILL HIT YOU!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU ACCEPT THAT I AM A COUNTRY AS WELL!"

Germany let out a long sigh. "Alright, Italy, I'll be right there…"


End file.
